THE ONE WHERE ROSS VOMITED ON RACHEL
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: REMEMBER WHEN PHEEBS SAID TO THE GANG : “ WHEN THE REVOLUTION COMES I WILL HAVE TO KILL ALL OF YOU.” AND THEN SHE PROMISED NOT TO KILL JOEY. WELL ITS THE YEAR 2010 AND THE REVOLUTION HAS CAME.
1. Chapter 1

REMEMBER WHEN PHEEBS SAID TO THE GANG : " WHEN THE REVOLUTION COMES I WILL HAVE TO KILL ALL OF YOU."

AND THEN SHE PROMISED NOT TO KILL JOEY.

WELL ITS THE YEAR 2010 AND THE REVOLUTION HAS CAME.

{Inside an old Building}

{ Ross, Rachel ,Chandler and Monica are hiding there.}

Monica : " This place is so dirty."

Rachel : " Oh ..please dont start cleaning this up."

Ross : " I feel as if I would throw up."

Chandler : " Wait a minute... where is Joey. And Pheebs? Are they safe?"

Ross : " I think I will throw up."

Chandler : " You already said that."

{Rachel moves towards Ross to comfort him who accidently vomits on her.}

Chandler : " Vomit on him ...take your revenge lady in striped pyajamas ."

Monica : " How could you do that Ross."

Ross : " What just happened?"

Rachel : " We just broke up for ever."

Monica : " Come on Rachel. Chandler pissed on me when I was stung by a jelly fish."

Rachel : " Can you see a jelly fish here."

Monica : " No."

Ross : " Jelly fish are not found in this part of the world."

Chandler : " Stop vomiting words Ross."

Ross : " Look Rachel.... I am sorry."

Rachel : " I cant even look at you."

Chandler : " And I cant look at you Rachel."

Rachel : " Why?....Is it because I am covered in vomit."

Chandler : " No it is because the liquid part of vomit has made your bra visible."

Monica : " Thats my bra."

Rachel : " You can have it back."

Monica : " Come here Rachel. Lets clean you up."

{AFTER 20 MINUTES}

Rachel : " I cant still believe it. How could you vomit on me? I have never seen anything more disgusting."

Ross : " Have you ever seen an old woman vomiting through her nose?"

Rachel : " At least she did'nt vomit on me."

Ross : " Am I the only one who ever vomited on my girlfriend?

{ROSS LOOKS QUESTIONGLY AT MONICA}

Monica : " Yeah."

Ross : " How can you be so sure?"

Chandler : " Coz I have seen all the crazy video's on you-tube. If it had happened before , I must have seen it."

Ross : " Things could have been worse............"

Rachel : " Yeah.....!!!!!!!!!!! If the gastric content got in your respiratory tract you would be in hospital right now. But the bright part is then we would be still together"

Ross : " The bonds of love are too strong to be broken over silly things like vomiting."

Rachel : " Which bonds of love? I think they drowned in your pool of vomit"

Ross : " Hey its not like I kissed another girl !"

Rachel : " "Theonly other girl here is Monica. You are not going to kiss her again. Are you?

Chandler : " Hey you know.............kissing a girl and vomiting on her are almost same. Both spoil her make-up"

Ross :"Why are you making it such a big deal?"

Rachel : " Its a big deal"

Ross : " In my defense.......... I had eaten your favorite pizza. So technically when I was vomiting on you.............................."

Rachel : " Oh stop it. Every word you say reminds me of that...I want to forget it but cant.............."

Ross : " May be when you are 60 years old and You have alziemers and you are lost in a street and forgotten your way to home and yeah...also forgotten that I once vomited on you ...I will be standing in a corner with a blue umbrella"

Rachel : "Bye. So meet you after 40 years.............and hey i just remembered you havent yet returned my blue umbrella. "

Monica : " Hey.........that's my blue umbrella."

Chandler : " We have a blue umbrella?"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. the one where monica is pregnant

{AFTER A WEEK}

ROSS,RACHEL, CHANDLER AND MONICA ARE STILL STUCK IN THE BASEMENT.

THEY HAVE ONLY TWO DAYS FOOD LEFT.

EVERYONE IS SLEEPING ... CHANDLER WHISPERS TO MONICA :

Chandler : " Wake up..wake up."

Monica : "I am awake .These mosquitoes are not letting me sleep. "

Chandler : " Lets have sex and squash those mosquitoes between our bodies ."

Monica : " How can you even think of having sex. Rachel and Ross are in the same room."

Chandler : " Please. And they are sleeping."

Monica : " No."

Chandler : " We have done it when Emma was sleeping ."

Monica : " Dont even try to remind me of that."

Chandler : " It has been a week. Please..."

Monica : " No."

Chandler : " I will be quick....it wont even last 2 minutes."

Monica : " I am sure you wont last two minutes."

Chandler : " Cant you get the situation. We are last couple in the world ...everyone else is dead. Its our duty to reproduce and give birth to a new generation."

Ross { who apparently was awake all this time } : " You mean you want to give birth to a new generation by adopting ? Coz we all know you cant............................................"

ROSS SUDDENLY REALISED WHAT HE HAS JUST SAID.

Ross {nervously trying to pretend that he was talking in dream } : " Angelina Jolie ..you cant adopt more kids."

Rachel : {who was awake this whole time too} " Come on Ross. Whats wrong with you. First you vomit on me and then ................"

Chandler without saying a word drags Monica to corner .

Ross : {trying to look in another direction} " He is having sex with my sister when I am sitting right here."

Rachel : "Why are you making face like that. Are you again going to vomit on me?"

THE SEX NOICES WERE GETTING LOUDER AND ROSS WAS TRYING HIS BEST TO SHIELD HIS EARS WITH HIS HAND WHILE RACHEL WAS ENJOYING EVERY MOMENT OF IT.

{AFTER TWO MINUTES}

Monica : " You are a man of your words."

Chandler : " My work here is over. Take care of my sperm."

Monica : " I will try my best."

Ross : " I am sorry...I did'nt..........."

Chandler : " After 20 years my son will take his revenge ."

Ross : " I said I am sorry."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AND THIS IS HOW MONICA GOT PREGNANT.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

{The next day}

Ross : " Are you still angry?"

Chandler : " No.. I am sharpening this sword just for fun."

Rachel : " Thats not a sword."

Monica : " The worse part was that you reminded us that we dont even know where Jack and Erica are right now."

Ross : " They must be at someplace really nice..."

Rachel : " Yeah.. some nice place where Ross has'nt vomited yet."

Ross : " That was only once."

Rachel : " Your vomit was the most disgusting liquid ever which you spilled on my face."

Ross : " Really...the most dusgusting liquid. But back then you had said...."

Rachel : " That was dirty. This was disgusting."

Monica : " Where is Joey?And Pheebs?"

Chandler : " Are we the only four people alive?"

Ross {with a little bit of excitement} : " We are the _**fantastic four**_."

Rachel : " And I am that girl in the movie who could be invisible. Thats why Ross couldnt see me when he was about to vomit."

Ross : " Come on ..It has been more than a week.."

Rachel :" Now you want to do that on a weekly basis?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WRITERS NOTE:

1: **From the first chapter**:

_Chandler : " And I cant look at you Rachel."_

_Rachel : " Why?....Is it because I am covered in vomit."_

_Chandler : " No it is because the liquid part of vomit has made your bra visible."_

_Monica : " Thats my bra."_

_Rachel : " You can have it back."_

**And this too is from first chapter:**

_Ross : " May be when you are 60 years old and You have alziemers and you are lost in a street and forgotten your way to home and yeah...also forgotten that I once vomited on you ...I will be standing in a corner with a blue umbrella"_

Rachel : "Bye. So meet you after 40 years.............and hey i just remembered you havent yet returned my blue umbrella. "

_Monica : " Hey.........that's my blue umbrella."_

_Chandler : " We have a blue umbrella?"_

**Can any of tell which episode it reminds you of?**

2: First Chapter: _Chandler : " Wait a minute... where is Joey. And Pheebs? Are they safe?"_

This Chapter : _"__Monica : " Where is Joey?And Pheebs?"_

Can anyone tell why its First Joey then Pheebs?

3: 2'nd chapter :

_Chandler without saying a word drags Monica to corner . _

_Ross : {trying to look in another direction} " He is having sex with my sister when I am sitting right here."_

Which episode it reminds you of?

Hint : Monica : " Pants off Bing."

4: I borrowed the idea of Ross vomiting on Rachel from this story I had earlier written:

_._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TO BE CONTINUED.

__________________________________________________________________-

IF YOU ARE A BIG FAN OF MY WRITING ...........................THEN YOU ARE COOL.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Writers short but boring note :**_ In case noone has noticed ,I havent written anything in the past few weeks. NOTHING. And I know noone missed my writing. Here's the big news : I married a sweet girl ... just like Rachel .... and it happened last month. At least now I have a dedicated reader in her.

_**Another shorter but less boring note :**_ This was the first fan-fic I almost forced my wife to read. And the weird part was she loved it and she literally lured me into writing the next chapter.

_**Yet another one :**_ She is very hot. Even the thermometer says so.{ I know she will read this. I had to say it.}

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TO NEHA...the only one.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{After two more boring days }

Rachel : " Are we ever going to get out of here?"

Chandler {after looking at his watch } " Even the time has stopped."

Ross : " Dude ..... take my batteries... take my watch ...please dont make that joke again."

Rachel : " That was a joke ?"

Chandler : {lost in his thoughts } :" Will we be stuck here for ever ?"

Rachel : " I am sorry but was that a joke too?"

{ Monica emerges from the corner meant for bathroom.}

Monica { trying to get everyone's attention but talking to Chandler } : " Honey......."

Chandler : " {almost crying} Honey ...we shrunk our kids . That was a movie. Honey ...we lost our kids ."

Monica : " I am pregnant "

Ross : {standing up } " What....."

Rachel hugs Monica without saying a word.

Chandler : " Where are jack and Erica."

Monica : " I think you did'nt heard me honey. I am pregnant."

Chandler : " I know. And that reminds me of my kids. If I cant take care of the kids I have how can I take care of someone who isnt even born yet."

Ross : " Chillax. There was nothing you could do."

Rachel { trying to control her tears } " Emma ............."

Monica : " I bet they are with Joey and Pheebs .I know they are safe, They have to be safe."

Chandler : {muttering after Monica had finished saying } " They have to be safe"

Ross : {with a lot of enthusiasm} " They have to be safe."

Rachel : " Emma......"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Writers meaningful note : **_ When I started writing this story the only thing in my mind was that Monica has to have a , In most of my fics I have written about pregnant Monica. In fact my favorite one is this. If you liked it , read this one : " The one where Monica is raped."

The next chapter is going to be great.

Just that I am not sure if anyone except me is waiting for it.


End file.
